


Reclaiming the Impala

by luvscharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has back his beloved Impala, but he's not pleased with the way Sammy has cared for her in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sillyness  
> Notes: One of my favorite scenes from Season 4 is when Dean gets his Impala back and discovers the ipod jack that Sammy has hooked up to it—one of the best scenes ever—I decided to write a little later that night.

"Dean, you can't just kick me out of the car in the middle of the night."

"I can and I did… and for the record, you have no one to blame but yourself. An ipod jack in my car!" Dean exclaimed, petting the dashboard of his beloved Impala. "And that music! Don't worry, baby. Daddy's home. You are on a strict diet of ACDC and Bon Jovi from here on out. I'm so sorry I left you with him. He's about as good with cars as he is with women."

"Oh, for Christ's sake. I apologized. Unlock the door and let me back in. We're wasting time. We're supposed to be in Jackson already."

Dean gave a huff, leaned over and looked out the passenger side window at his brother's face against the dark, inky sky. "You apologized to _me_. You did not apologize to _her_ \--he waved his hand towards the steering wheel—for the way you defaced her."

"You realize this is insanity, right?" Sam asked with a roll of his eyes skyward.

"She's waiting."

Sam kicked the tire. "I apologize, you stupid car."

Dean unlocked Sam's door. "She does not accept your insincere apology and now you're going to have to buy her pie for kicking her."

"Mm-hm, so the car now eats pie?"

"No, you idiot. The car wants _you_ to buy _me_ pie. And you ever kick her again and you're gonna lose that foot."

"Yes, because that makes so much more sense, Dean."

"The car doesn't care what makes sense. The car cares that I get cherry pie."

"That's a very considerate car you've got there, big brother."

"Yeah well, she missed me."

Sam smiled. "That makes two of us."


End file.
